(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid applicator for application of a liquid paint such as a liquid foundation or the like, and in particular relates to a liquid applicator having fiber bundles embedded therein.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there have been various types of applicators for applying liquid paints such as liquid foundations and the like, which comprise a storage tank portion for storing a paint and an applying portion having a number of fiber bundles embedded on a base so as to supply the fiber bundles with the paint from the storage tank portion. In a typical configuration, a shut-off valve mechanism is provided between the storage tank portion and the applying portion so as to deliver the paint to the applying portion, as appropriate.
It is difficult, however, for an applicator using such fiber bundles to supply a multiple number of fiber bundles with a uniform amount of paint. That is, there occur problems in that the paint retention of the fiber bundles may differ one from another, causing uneven application on the applied surface, or in that if an excessive amount of paint is supplied to the fiber bundles the paint may drip therefrom.
To deal with these problems, a liquid applicator 100, for example, has been proposed by Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Sho 63 No.115479, in which, as shown in FIG. 1, a storage tank portion 120 has a shut-off valve mechanism 122, which permits a paint to be supplied to an applying portion 111 as appropriate while applying portion 111 delivers the paint thus supplied, to fiber bundles 111a by way of a liquid impregnated material 115 having continuous pores. With this method, the paint can be gradually supplied to fiber bundles 111a via liquid impregnated material 115, so that is it possible to prevent an abrupt excessive supply of the paint and occurrence of uneven paint application on the applied surface.
Further, in the prior art, the way a liquid is supplied is different dependent on the viscosity of the liquid used.
In a case, for example, where a liquid having a relatively high viscosity of 1000 mPaxc2x7s or greater is used, the liquid can be directly supplied to applying portion 111 from storage tank portion 120 without causing any splash when the liquid is ejected. On the other hand, when a liquid having a relatively low viscosity of 100 mPaxc2x7s or lower is used, provision of liquid impregnated material 115 such as sponge or the like between storage tank portion 120 and applying portion 111 as stated above makes it possible to retain the liquid at applying portion 111 and hence prevent spatter when the liquid is ejected.
However, when a liquid having a viscosity ranging from 100 to 1000 mPaxc2x7s is used, if the liquid is directly supplied from storage tank portion 120 to applying portion 111, the problem of the liquid splatter occurs when the liquid is ejected. In contrast, when the liquid is supplied by way of liquid impregnated material 115 as stated above, another problem occurs in that the liquid clogs the pores in liquid impregnated material 115, disabling air replacement, which makes ejection of the liquid difficult.
The present invention has been devised in view of the above conventional problems, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a liquid applicator of a simple configuration which can supply a liquid to its applying portion without causing any uneven application on the applied surface or causing any liquid drip due to excessive supply and can still prevent occurrence of splatter when the liquid is ejected.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention is configured as follows:
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, a liquid applicator includes: an applicator body in which a storage tank portion for storing a liquid is incorporated; an applying portion disposed on the front end side of the applicator body, in which a plurality of fiber bundles are embedded parallel to each other in the axial direction so that the fiber bundles are directed forwards; and a shut-off valve mechanism disposed in the storage tank portion for allowing supply of the liquid to the applying portion, and is characterized in that the applying portion includes a blocking element formed with a liquid flow passage so as to block the liquid supplied from the storage tank portion whilst partly allowing the liquid to be supplied to the tip side by way of the flow passage.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above first feature is characterized in that the applying portion includes a base formed with an open portion at the approximate center through which the blocking element is arranged and having fiber bundles embedded around the open portion.
In accordance with the third aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above second feature is characterized in that the blocking element has a bar-like or plate-like configuration substantially parallel to the direction of the liquid to be ejected and has a hold to be kept by the base when the blocking element is set to the open portion.
In accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, the liquid applicator having the above third feature is characterized in that the blocking element has a cutout that opens toward the storage tank side, forming an approximate U-shape in the plan view and is configured so that when the blocking portion is set to the open portion, part of the cutout is positioned further to the front side beyond the open portion, creating fluid communication between the tip side of the applying portion and the storage tank side by way of the cutout.
According to the present invention the following effects can be obtained.
That is, since the liquid applicator is configured so that the liquid is supplied from the storage tank portion to a number of fiber bundles in the applying portion by way of a shut-off valve mechanism, it is possible to achieve appropriate supply of the liquid to the applying portion without causing any uneven liquid distribution across the fiber bundles.
Further, since the applying portion has a blocking element formed with a liquid flow passage so as to block the liquid supplied from the storage tank portion whilst partly allowing the liquid to be supplied to the tip side by way of the flow passage, it is possible to achieve the optimal amount of liquid supply by forming a passage in conformity with the liquid viscosity. Thus, regardless of a liquid having a high or low viscosity, it is possible to supply the liquid to the fiber bundles without causing spatter.
Since the applying portion includes a base formed with an open portion at the approximate center through which the blocking element is arranged and having fiber bundles embedded around the open portion, the liquid supplied through the open portion from the blocking element can be uniformly distributed across the fiber bundles.
Since the blocking element has a bar-like or plate-like configuration substantially parallel to the direction of the liquid to be ejected and has a hold to be kept by the base when the blocking element is set to the open portion, the blocking element can be formed in a simple manner and can be mounted to the applying portion with a simple means.
Since the blocking element has a cutout that opens toward the storage tank side, forming an approximate U-shape in the plan view and is configured so that when the blocking portion is set to the open portion, part of the cutout is positioned further to the front side beyond the open portion, creating fluid communication between the tip side of the applying portion and the storage tank side by way of the cutout, it is possible to bring the liquid supplied from the storage tank portion to the front end side of the applying portion.